Gracias
by Yumi-chan84
Summary: Pequeño One-Shot de los pensamientos y sentimientos de una mujer que atraviesa por uno de los momentos más dramáticos, tristes y estresantes que puede pasar un ser humano a lo largo de su vida.


Pequeño One-Shot de los pensamientos y sentimientos de una mujer que atraviesa por uno de los momentos más dramáticos, tristes y estresantes que puede pasar un ser humano a lo largo de su vida.

NA. Lo que se encuentra en _Cursiva_ son pensamientos del personaje. Agradeceré sus comentarios Enjoy :D …

**Gracias.**

El olor del incienso comenzó a provocarme náuseas, _¡Son las dos de la mañana por qué rayos deben de mantenerlo encendido!_, recargo mi cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados, arrugo el rostro ante la incandescencia que atraviesa mis parpados, _Maldito foco, _giro la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos, me encuentro con la figura de mi hija y su reciente esposo, ambos se hallaban dormidos acurrucados en un rincón de la sala, bajo la mirada y suspiro.

_Creo que me hará bien tomar un poco de aire_, me levanto con lentitud, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sentí mi cuerpo tan pesado, atravieso la habitación sin mirar a nadie, no tengo ánimos de entablar una conversación, las personas me observan caminar, creo haber escuchado a alguien llamándome, pero no presté atención y salí del recinto.

Afuera el viento es ligero y suave, un poco húmedo y fresco, pero reconfortante; aprieto con mis manos la solapa de mi chaqueta obscura tratando de resguardar mi pecho; cierro los ojos y me dejo invadir por la quietud de la noche.

Tranquilidad, sin duda eso era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, necesitaba descansar, me dolía todo el cuerpo; era como si hubiera corrido kilómetros, pasado la noche de fiesta o entrenado todo el día; apreté los ojos y sacudí levemente la cabeza, no debía dejar que los recuerdos se apoderaran de mí, _No por ahora_.

Un par de risas sonoras me alejaron de mis cavilaciones, volteo con enfado en dirección a ellas, observo a dos jóvenes conversando, mi cuñado y su mejor amigo; el primero se da cuenta de mi presencia y arroja el cigarrillo que sostenía, yo esbozo una sonrisa, aunque ya es todo un hombre no deja de tratarnos con respeto, era como si El estuviera a mi lado como siempre; camino lentamente hacia ellos.

Sin duda habían dejado de ser los niños vigorosos y traviesos que conocí hace tantos años, pero no dejaba de pensar en ellos como eso; aún conservaban esa alegría y carisma contagiosa; -Me regalarían un cigarrillo- lancé mi pregunta al llegar a ellos, mi cuñado pasmó su rostro por unos segundos pero de inmediato retomó la compostura mientras golpeaba a su amigo en el hombro, tratando de qué éste ultimo reaccionara; el muchacho con prisa sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla, nervioso me entregó un delicado cilindro blanco, el cuál de inmediato acomodé en mi boca, acto seguido el mismo joven con manos temblorosas lo encendía caballerosamente.

Ambos chicos me observaban con extrañeza, no los culpo, nunca me habían visto fumar, de hecho era algo inusual en mí, no lo hacía desde la universidad, hasta ahora, P_robablemente el tabaco y la nicotina ayuden a tranquilizarme un poco_; nos quedamos en silencio lo cual fue conveniente para mí, seguía sin ganas de charlar; terminé mi cigarrillo, les regalé una media sonrisa y me di la vuelta, justo cuando comenzaba a caminar hacia el recinto escuché la voz de mi cuñado.

-Espera- hiso una pausa, yo voltee con prontitud, me miraba serio y dubitativo -Tal vez no sea el momento para entregártelo pero, debes tenerlo…Tú no estabas y me lo dieron a mí-

Extendió su brazo con el puño cerrado, vacilé un poco antes de poner mi mano debajo de la suya, depositó lentamente un objeto, en el momento en que lo palpé todos mis músculos se pusieron rígidos, sabía lo que era sin mirarlo, como pude estrujé el material y lo atraje hacia mí para corroborar, apreté los ojos antes de mirar, en efecto… era su anillo.

En cuanto lo vi, millones de imágenes se arremolinaron en mi cabeza, la primera, el día de nuestra boda desde luego, le siguieron tantas e innumerables cosas que pasamos juntos, el día que lo conocí, nuestra primera noche, la llegada de nuestra hija, nuestras peleas, su risa, sus caricias, sus besos; poco a poco mi rostro comenzó a descomponerse, comprimí los puños tratando de sacar fuerzas de donde encontrara; yo era su esposa, debía ser fuerte, imponerme ante esto, eso era lo que _El _hubiera deseado, tenía una hija por la cual salir adelante, ella necesitaba a su madre entera, aunque ya no fuera una niña; yo era una luchadora, una guerrera, no podía dejarme caer; pero fue inútil, yo lo amaba, _Lo amo_, y ya no estaba.

Me quebré, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, mis ojos escurrían como ríos sin detenerse, sentí como las piernas dejaron de responderme, mi cuñado me abrazó y sin siquiera yo pensarlo me acurruqué en su cuerpo, lloraba como nunca en la vida había llorado, empecé a respirar entrecortado involuntariamente, no me di cuenta en qué momento el muchacho me tomo en brazos, yo solo podía sentir como si mi cuerpo expulsara algo por medio de las lagrimas, quedando en él un vacio, un vacio frio, doloroso, como si mi pecho se hubiera convertido en una caverna gélida; llegamos a mi casa y seguía sin reaccionar, todo lo que podía hacer era sollozar amargamente, como si la tristeza se hubiera apoderado de cada fracción de mi ser; me depositó en el sillón, yo era un bulto doliente, y me tapó con lo primero que encontró.

Me quedé en posición fetal, gimoteaba como una niña, débil, indefensa, sin su protector, sin El; escuché la puerta principal de mi hogar cerrarse, no podía moverme, el dolor no me lo permitía; apreté los labios antes de por fin después de intentarlo antes sin éxito pronunciar ahogadamente y hacia la nada –Gracias-.

**Fin**

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
